Echo
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Imagine your mother and sister just dissolving into specks of dust in front of your eyes...
1. Preview

"Mom!? Mom!?" I cried, running to my mother. I barely got to touch her hand before she disintegrated in front of me.

My baby brother was in her arms when these gray flaky specks started to float off from her body. He started to plunge to the ground. I dove down and caught the screaming baby.

What is happening?! I was internally freaking out as I rocked my brother.

"Echo…?" My little sister of five years sounded meek.

I turned quickly to my sister, my eyes widening even more. "No, no, no, no…" I watched my sister fade away in front of my eyes.

My little brother was crying in my arms. We were the only ones left...

* * *

 **So my idea was to write about someone who survived Thanos' snap after losing a couple loved ones! I was wondering if I should even try and my confidence is pretty low about my writing ability and if people will enjoy it so... Yeah. Tell me what you think and I may right more.**

 **~ Snow**


	2. Snap

3 Hours Earlier...

"Echo? Can you please put your brother down for his nap?" My mom asked me as my little brother Jonah fused loudly.

"Just a second, Mom." I got up and went to the room they were in. Mom was folding laundry and Jonah was in his baby bouncer crying. His little short legs could barely reach the floor but he usually liked the baby bouncer.

Mom looked so tired with dark circles under her eyes. She worked so hard for us… I kind of felt bad.

You see, my mom never really has had good relationships with guys. She's had many failed relationships and some failed marriages. Mom always ended up alone having to take care of us. Personally, I was the result of her first marriage. Lizzie and Jonah came later with Lizzie having a Asian dad and Jonah with a half-Scottish, half-Irish dad. I had an twelve-generation American dad so I was about as white as I could get with a mixed heritage American mother.

Mom was a single mom taking care of three children on one paycheck. She had to work hard to put food on the table and yet she always smiled. She is my personal hero. I love her more than I'll ever be able to let her know.

I picked Jonah up, cradling him gently. He had a bit of a red rash on his white skin so I decided to put some ointment before putting him down.

"Echo? Can you play with me?" Lizzie asked from the doorway as I set our baby brother down from his nap. She was holding her little bunny rabbit named Bouncy close to her. Some of her black hair fell in front of her brown eyes.

"Of course." I gave her a little smile as I made my way to her. "Let's get you a headband first to get your beautiful hair out of your face."

"Okay." Lizzie agreed with a nod, taking my hand.

I lead my half-Asian sister to the bathroom and set her on the stool in front of the mirror. I opened the drawer to the small, plastic 'dresser' with three drawers and a opening top. I opened one of the drawers and grabbed a light purple hair band to match her light purple violet dress.

"There." I smiled as I fixed up her hair. "How do you look?"

"Pretty!" She giggled brightly.

Lizzie and I hanged out some, laughing and having a wonderful time.

After a bit of hanging out, we headed downstairs after Lizzie complained about being hungry.

"Go sit down and I'll grab something." We parted paths as I went to the kitchen while she went to the table.

"Echo!" Mom called from the other room. "Can you grab Jonah's bottle from the fridge?"

"Of course! I'll be right there!" I glanced at my sister. "I'll get you a snack in a moment." I promised as I grabbed the bottle.

I headed into the room with a smile. "Here you go." I stretched out my hand to give her the bottle.

To my surprise, her body started to turn into… dust? "Mom? Mom!"

Mom's eyes widened in surprise, looking at her hands as her ashes started to drift away from her collapsing body.

Before I knew it, her body was gone and Jonah was plummeting to the ground. I quickly dove to catch him, barely succeeding. What the heck just happened!?

"Echo?" Lizzie whispered meekly from behind me. Her lip was quivering, looking scared. The same dust particles starting carrying away her body as well.

"Lizzie!" I cried, trying to grab her. Her stuffed bunny, Bouncy, fell to the floor. It was the only thing left of my sister.

I stood in shock, staring at where my sister was standing. I was staring at Bouncy as Jonah cried in my arms. What the heck just happened… where did… Tears started to form in my eyes, a sense of dread formed in my stomach. We were the only ones left in this house… and I have a feeling we were not the only ones left behind.

* * *

 **Okay, I felt motivated to write a little more after KJ (Guest) commented. I can't find it through reviews but it said '** **This is beautiful. It really shows the confusion and sadness and what someone would feel if they're family just disappeared. I love it. Your writing is amazing' when I was sent a email notifying me.** **I didn't have much time and it was already late before I started to write... heh. It's is less then a hour before Midnight on January 1, 2019 right now so I should probably go to bed. My updates may be slow and shortish but reviews keep me motivated! Also, ideas and theories and whatever will be accepted and taken into consideration when writing!**


	3. Amber

" _It seems that half of all beings including animals have disappeared into specks of dust. Rare creatures such as the Pika are even closer to extinction due to this tragic occurrence. The world is in chaos, especially with world leaders such as King T'Challa of Wakanda and Queen Elizabeth II of England turning into dust. I-"_

I turned off the TV, not wanting to hear anymore. Tears ran down my face, still not wanting to believe what happened. What kind of nightmare was this?

I didn't know what to do. I have to get a job to support Jonah and I assuming the economy doesn't crash.

I held my knees close to my chest, rocking myself back and forth as I hugged Bouncy. No, this wasn't happening. I am delusional. I will go visit my best friend and she'll talk me through it.

Getting up, I went to grab Jonah's carrier and strapped him in. It was the kind that you could hook into a contraption with wheels to turn it into a stroller. He was sleeping but I grabbed a bag of his things such as bottles, formula, baby food, pacifiers, diapers, etc.

Jonah and I headed out of our house. We walked down the road until we reached Amber's house.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door. I couldn't hear anything inside. Terror stuck me as I waited. Could it be? After several moments, I knocked again. "Amber?" I breathed quietly.

The sounds of the door unlocking caused me to jump some.

To my relief, I spotted my friend's ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles on the girl peeking behind the door.

"Echo?" She whispered, her voice sounding raw. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. I could see clearly what happened.

"It happened to you too?" I breathed back in dread, not wanting to believe it.

Amber bit her lip, not meeting my gaze.

"Who was it?" I asked quietly, rocking my brother.

"My mom." Amber could barely make out the words.

"What about your dad?" I dared to ask.

That was the point my friend cried, muttering to me things I couldn't understand.

"Amber. Amber! Calm down!" I pulled her close, trying to comfort her. "Tell me what happened."

Amber stared at me for a moment before grabbing my wrist. She pulled me inside. My ginger friend lead me to her the couch where her father laid. He had ginger hair and a beard. He was a big guy and clearly strong but he didn't look good at all. He was all marked up.

I gasped at the sight, ignoring the scent of the room. "What happened? Is he breathing?"

"We ran in a light post. Mom was… she faded into ash as we pulled out of the driveway." Amber choked on her words, closing her eyes. Tears started to stream down her face. In the light, I was starting to get a visual on some of the bruises and cuts on her skin. "Dad… he was brave even with Mom… he got me out of the car and got us to the house… Dad keeps getting in and out of sleep. Echo, I'm afraid."

I opened my mouth to speak but a deeper, non-female voice muttered the word "Ileane…"

It was Mr. Se!

Amber quickly turned to her father. "Dad!" She dabbed a wet cloth on his forehead. She waited anxiously for him to move or talk but nothing moved except the slow motion of his chest breathing.

"Have you called 911?" I inquired hesitantly, still rocking my brother. My arms were getting a bit tired but I took no notice.

My ginger friend took a deep breath, setting the cloth down. "I tried but the line is busy… a lot of things like electricity and cell service aren't running as smoothly. That's why I am using candles." She gestured the one near her.

"Am-" I started, a frown on my face.

"Have you seen the news?" Amber whispered.

I didn't respond, falling silent myself. I knew what happened.

Amber took my silence as confirmation. "All hope is lost, Echo. The Avengers failed. Half of all living, breathing beings in the universe are gone. They're all gone."

* * *

 **I started to write this but then a took a break... then I went on vacation... I just got back today and I wrote a bit more.**

 **My chapters aren't going to be very long, are they? Sorry about that! Heh!**

 **Please, I am open to ideas about what to do, what should happen, and such. You guys (yes you) have a say in what happens! Use it!**


End file.
